The Dawn of a New Life
by The White Wolf named Alex
Summary: Fox is dead, and, suffering from depression, Krystal flees Lylat, crashing onto Earth. Will she survive? Krystal/OC. Star Fox X Biker Mice from Mars.


The Dawn of a New Life

Fox is dead, and, suffering from depression, Krystal flees Lylat, crashing onto Earth. Will she survive? Krystal/OC. Star Fox X Biker Mice from Mars.

Chapter I

The Nightmare

Note: Takes place one month after one ending of Command. The character Lexington Van Ridan is owned by Ax25 on deviantart's website and is being used with permission.

July 9th, 2475.

"Well done, guys," exclaimed Fox McCloud, leader of an elite mercenary space squadron called Star Fox, to his teammates via earpiece communicator. They've just successfully defeated their rival team Star Wolf again, outside of planet Zoness's orbit.

"They'll never learn when to quit, will they?" Falco Lombardi, the ace pilot of the team, says to no one in particular.

"No, they sure won't, Falco." Slippy, the team mechanic, answers.

"Now, let's head back to the ship," Fox said proudly.

He started up his fighter's boosters, and took off, with his two friends quickly followed. Little did he know that, during the middle of the battle, Wolf fired a small, cloaked, ship-controlling, detonating mine inside his arwing.

A half-hour later, the three team members docked their arwings into the main hangar of their main starship, The Great Fox II.

Waiting for them to return was Krystal, Fox's love as well as the telepathic of the team. Beside her was ROB the android. Peppy had left the teams earlier to accept the position of military general after Pepper retired.

"Welcome home, everyone." Krystal greeted her friends with joy as she walked into the hangar. She was pregnant with her and Fox's child, which was due next month.

After watching his friends leave their ships, Fox flipped a couple of switches and opened up the window of his arwing. However, just before he was about to exit, the arwing's cockpit window slammed shut, trapping Fox inside.

"Hey, what the hel…" Fox said in shock as the window locked itself.

Suddenly, as he struggled to get out, Fox heard a familiar voice through his communicator.

"Hello Fox." The voice greeted him with malevolence.

Fox's face turned from shock to anger the instant he heard the voice. His ears shot up and froze.

"WOLF!" Fox yelled with anger.

Wolf chuckled evilly.

"I knew my cloaked, ship-controlling, detonating mine would slip right into your ship unnoticed." The voice continued. "Now, let's see if you can escape within 20 seconds."

Wolf chuckled again as a digital timer appeared on Fox's view screen.

"GUYS!", Fox screamed as he banged on the window. "Help me. My window's stuck."

Hearing Fox's shouts, Falco and Slippy quickly grabbed some tools and started to cut open the window. Krystal grabbed a crowbar and attempted to pry open the windows, with no prevail.

"Hurry!", a desperate Fox McCloud shouted. 15 seconds remained on the timer.

Desperately, Krystal tried to break the cockpit window by banging it with the crowbar, but the window was proving to be indestructible.

"God help me!" Fox said to himself as glanced at the timer. Nine seconds were left.

"8….7…..6.."Wolf's voice said. "5...4."

At the sound of three, Falco released Fox's inevitable fate and grabbed Krystal, quickly pulling her away from Fox's arwing. Slippy ran behind them just as Fox's arwing exploded, killing the trapped leader inside.

"NO!" Krystal screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched the burning wreckage of her fiancé's arwing. Tears flowed down her face while the others watched in horror.

The three of them couldn't believe it. Fox McCloud, their friend, Lylat's greatest hero and pilot, was dead.  
"FOX!" Krystal screamed as she bolted up from her bed, in her and Fox's apartment. Sweat covered her blue fur as she buried her face into her paws and cried silently. It has been six years since Fox died in that arwing explosion, and, although she had given birth to their son Marcus one month after Fox's death, as well as kept her position in the new mercenary team called Star Falco because of needing money, recurring nightmares of Fox's death seem to have haunted her.

During the years that had followed, Krystal had suffered through depression despite the numerous visits to a local psychiatrist . Wolf O Donnell, meanwhile, was arrested by the Cornerian military, followed by Falco, two months ago, and was charged with murder.

After a few moments, Krystal rolled over to her nightstand and glanced at the framed photo of her and Fox at the beach.

"I miss you, Fox." Krystal softly said as she picked up the photo and kissed it. As she placed the photograph back down next to the digital alarm clock, which showed the time at 1:30, she heard a small knock on her door, followed by a small voice.

"Mummy, "Mummy?"

Wearing a tank top and gym shorts, Krystal, climbed out of bed and approached her bedroom door. She opened it to find Marcus in his blue cowboy printed pajamas."  
"Marcus!" Krystal said with surprise. "What're you doing up?"

"I heard you scream, Mummy." Marcus replied as he raised his arms up, wanting her to pick him up. "So I came to see if you were alright."

As she picked her small, beautiful son and held him in her arms, she smiled at her son's concern.

Marcus wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"That's really sweet of you, baby," she said as she hugged her young vulpine son. "Mummy just has a nightmare, that's all."

"Can I sleep with you?" Marcus asked. "I don't want you to be alone."

Krystal chuckled quietly.

"Sure, baby." She replied tiredly. "You can sleep with Mummy."

She carried her sleepy son over to the bed, laid him down, and placed the comforter over him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," She said softly, as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, mummy," He replied, returning the kiss to his mother.

As she watched Marcus fall asleep, Krystal thought about what she had to do tomorrow. Ever since Fox died, she felt as though there was nothing left for her on Corneria or across Lylat.

Then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

End of Chapter I

Krystal's decision will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
